SEQUEL : Wawancara Jadi Sekretaris
by skizzeonpaper
Summary: Sequelnya Wawancara Jadi Sekretaris, update karena lagi semangat bikin fic LEVIXMIKASA


**SEQUEL : Wawancara Jadi Sekretaris?**

**SNK punyanya Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Skiz bikin fic ini minjem Levi,Mikasa,Eren,Petra,Jean,Armin,Grisha dan Carla yaaa**

**Fanfic ini punya skizzeonpaper**

**Kantoran!AU #apaancoba**

**LevixMikasa**

3 bulan pasca diterimanya Mikasa menjadi sekreta..eh pacar sekailan...

1. Bodyguard sewaan, si muka kuda.

Suatu hari, di hari Kamis~

Levi dan Mikasa masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam mengkilat milik kantor. Seperti biasa, Levi ada rapat dengan dirut perusahaan lain.

"Selamat pagi, tuan dan nona." Ucap lelaki berambut peach itu kepada penumpangnya.

"Pagi" jawab Mikasa seorang.

Dan disanalah Jean jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Jean Kirstein, bodyguard sewaan perusahaan, saat ini ditugaskan melindungi boss cebol dan sedang menyupir mobil untuk mengantar dua orang dibelakangnya ini dengan selamat.

Dan saat ini Jean mematung, bukan, lebih tepatnya membeku. Memandang kebelakang, memandang kecantikan sekretaris bossnya. Mikasa yang merasa dipandangi lama merasa tidak nyaman, dan Levi menyadarinya.

"Oi muka kuda, jalani mobil ini atau aku akan bilang ke bossmu agar dia memecatmu." Perintah Levi dengan kasar sambil menendang jok di depannya. Jean pun kelabakan.

"Ba..baik! maafkan saya."

Kemudian mobil itu berjalan dengan lembut~

Sepanjang perjalanan di tengah keheningan, sesekali Levi menangkap mata Jean yang tak fokus ke jalan, melainkan ke kaca spion di depannya agar bisa melihat Mikasa yang duduk dibelakang.

"Muka kuda, lebih baik aku turun di tengah jalan sekarang bersama sekretarisku daripada aku membuang nyawaku disini karena matamu yang tak fokus ke jalan." Ucap Levi, Jean hanya bisa diam sambil merutuk kesal kepada orang yang harus dilindunginya ini.

"Jangan terlalu kasar padanya, sir." Ucap Mikasa untuk menenangkan suasana.

"Aku tidak suka dia memandangmu terus." Jawab Levi sambil membuang muka ke jendela.

"Anda cemburu?" tanya Mikasa dengan santai sambil memerah mukanya.

"Cih, urusai…" jawab Levi yang ikut-ikutan merona.

"Anda berdua pacaran?!" Tiba-tiba Jean bertanya dengan tidak sopannya. Ia kemudian menutup mulut, baru sadar akan situasi.

"Oi muka kuda, sadarkah kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"Ma-maafkan saya tuan, saya keceplosan."

"Terus, kalau memang aku berpacaran dengan gadis ini kenapa?"

"Ti…tidak ada pa-a…"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Ti..tidak tuan."

"Bagus."

Jean tambah kusut mukanya, Mikasa tambah merah pipinya, Levi senyum kemenangan, berberapa inci.

Sampailah mereka di kantor tersebut, meninggalkan Jean yang hanya bisa melihat kibasan rambut pendek Mikasa dari belakang. Levi dan Mikasa kemudian masuk ke kantor megah itu dan menuju lift.

"Seharusnya anda tidak melawannya tadi, dia hanya bodyguard." Ucap Mikasa.

"Kalau dia bodyguard kenapa? Kau bisa saja menyukainya, atau jangan-jangan kau sudah menyukainya?"

"Bu..bukan begitu.., maksudku…"

Levi kemudian mendorong Mikasa ke dinding lift, mengunci pergerakan gadis itu. "Maksudmu apa, hm?" tanya Levi yang wajahnya semakin dekat dengan gadis itu.

Deg deg deg deg

"Ma..maksudku…" Mikasa membuang mukanya, tak bisa menahan semburat merahnya. "Dia bukan tandinganmu, dan tak ada yang bisa…."

Keduanya terdiam hening di dalam lift yang semakin naik ke atas. Levi menarik nafas lega.

"Senang mendengarnya." Jawab Levi sambil melepaskan Mikasa dan kembali berdiri tegap.

Kedua orang itu turun dari lift, sebelum mereka masuk ke kantor Erwin Smith, dirut perusahaan kerjasama mereka. Levi memandang Mikasa sejenak.

"A..ada apa? kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Mikasa gugup dan tak henti-hentinya degdegan semenjak di lift tadi.

"Telpon boss muka kuda tadi dan bilang kepadanya, ganti bodyguard tadi dengan yang lain."

Levi pun masuk, diikuti Mikasa yang hanya terdiam.

_Segitu cemburunya kah?_

* * *

2. Abang angkat, si mata zamrud

Suatu hari, disaat hujan deras mengguyur, Levi dan Mikasa habis selesai rapat ke kantor perusahaan milik Hanji Zoe, mereka berencana kembali ke kantor.

"_Maaf nona, mobilnya mogok, mesinnya terendam air hujan. Saya tidak bisa menjemput anda sekarang."_

"Dimengerti, terimakasih pak, tolong perbaiki mobilnya segera, tak usah kirimkan mobil, kami akan pulang sendiri." Jawab Mikasa di telepon, bodyguard itu pun mengerti. Dan mereka mematikan ponselnya masing-masing.

"Oi Mikasa, kau bilang apa tadi? Kita akan pulang sendiri? Di tengah hujan begini? Kau gila." Ucap Levi yang mendengar pembicaraan Mikasa di telepon tadi.

"Ah, maaf atas kelancangan saya, bagaimana kalau anda ke rumah saya hari ini? rumah saya dekat dari sini."

_Ke rumah Mikasa?_

"Kita tidak akan kehujanan, saya bawa payung."

_Di tengah hujan berduaan dibawah payung dengan Mikasa?_

"Keberatan? Kalau iya, saya akan telpon kantor untuk mengirimkan mobil lain segera."

…

"Tidak, saya tak keberatan." Jawab Levi dengan pipi yang sudah memerah, ia ambil payung ditangan Mikasa dan membukanya. "Ayo sekarang kita pergi." Ajak Levi dengan muka datarnya.

Dan Levi lah yang paling semangat untuk pergi, dasar tsundere~

Sesampainya di apartemen ukuran sedang milik keluarga Jeager~

Mikasa lupa membawa kunci, jadi ia menekan bel berharap seseorang membuka pintu rumahnya. "Ah sebelumnya, keluarga saya sangat sederhana, jadi…"

"Santai saja." Jawab Levi dengan datar, walaupun dalam hati sebenarnya Levi sudah berkecamuk degdegan.

_Aku akan bertemu keluarga Mikasa…_

_Oh calon ayah, calon Ibu…_

_Calon menantumu datang~_

Dan pintu itu terbuka, dibuka seseorang yang…

"Ah Mikasa? Kau tidak membawa kunci?"

…berambut coklat, berkulit tan, dan bermata bak batu zamrud.

Abang angkat yang pernah diceritakan Mikasa kepada Levi, Eren Jeager.

"Wah, kau dengan siapa?" tanya Eren dengan santai.

Mikasa yang memberikan syarat 'sopan sedikit! Ini boss-ku!' dari belakang Levi tidak bisa dimengerti Eren. Dasar Eren anak polos.

Levi kemudian mengambil tangan Eren dengan cepat dan bersalaman.

"Aku Levi, calon adik ipar mu, salam kenal."

Perkenenalan barusan membuat Mikasa hampir pingsan sambil mimisan~

Setelah masuk dan membuka jas kerja mereka, keluarga Jeager yang juga sudah berkumpul di meja makan, mempersilahkan Levi ikut makan.

"Jadi anda bos Mikasa? Terimakasih sudah mendukung anak saya." Grisha Jeager, ayah keduanya, memulai pembicaraan.

"Sama-sama, pak." Jawab Levi singkat.

"Wah, keren…umurmu masih muda dan kau sudah menjadi dirut perusahaan sebesar itu?" puji nyonya Carla. Ibu keduanya.

"Sejak awal, perusahaan itu milik ayah saya, dan saya bersekolah dari kecil untuk menggantikan posisi ayah saya." Jawab Levi.

"Enak ya, hidup anda." Jawab Eren dengan nada menyindir. Grisha, Carla dan Mikasa langsung memandang tajam ke arah anak tertua mereka itu.

"Eren, jangan ngomong seperti itu! Tidak sopan!" bentak Carla.

Eren kemudian berdiri dengan kasar, lalu pergi meninggalkan meja makan "Maaf, aku sedang tak selera makan." Dan lelaki itu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Eren!" teriak Carla.

"Maaf atas kelancangan anak saya, sir Levi." Ucap Grisha malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah, saya bisa mengerti." Jawab Levi dengan tenang, Mikasa memandang lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya itu muram.

Akhirnya keluarga Jeager dan Levi selesai makan tanpa Eren~

"Seperti biasa bu, masakan ibu enak." Puji Mikasa. "Bahkan piring Levi sampai kosong begitu."

"Mikasa, kau tidak memanggil boss mu…"

"Tidak apa-apa nyonya Jeager, jika tidak di kantor kami biasa memanggil dengan nama panggilan." Ucapan Levi membuat tuan dan nyonya Jeager sedikit melotot. "Saya mau ke kamar mandi, bisa saya pakai?"

"Ah, bisa, anda lurus ke sana." Jawab Mikasa, dan Levi pun berdiri menuju arah yang ditunjuk tadi.

Setelah Levi jauh dari meja makan, tuan dan nyonya Jeager mendekatkan diri ke anak angkatnya itu. "Hei, Mikasa, hubungan kalian apa?"

Mikasa merona pipinya…"Ah..itu…"

Mari kita lihat Levi yang bingung di koridor~

Pasalnya disana ada tiga buah pintu, dan semuanya berbentuk sama, Levi tidak tau yang mana pintu kamar mandi.

Akhirnya dia asal buka dan…

Ternyata kamar si bocah Jeager.

"Oh maafkan aku, aku salah kamar."

"Tidak apa-apa? kau mau mencari kamar siapa? Mikasa?" tanya Jeager dengan nada kesal dan tak sopan. "Kalau memang kau mencari kamar Mikasa, aku akan menumbukmu."

Tumbuhlah siku-siku di pelipis Levi.

"Apa masalahmu denganku?"

Eren tegak dari kasurnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah Levi dan menantang sorot mata kelabu itu. "Aku sudah dengar siapa kau dari Mikasa."

"Lalu kenapa? Kau punya dendam denganku?"

"Tidak, tidak ada dendam."

"Lalu kenapa? Kau bahkan tidak sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu, bocah."

Eren tiba-tiba memegang kedua pundak Levi. Levi kaget, apalagi melihat mata Eren yang zamrudnya seakan meredup cahayanya.

"Oi, bocah…"

"Tolong…"

"Tolong?"

"Tolong mengerti, aku abang Mikasa, bagaimanapun aku menyayanginya ."

"Kalian saudara angkat, kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak, aku menyayanginya sebagai adik." Eren memperkuat eratannya. "Aku kesal denganmu, setelah tau kau menjalin hubungan dengan adikku, aku khawatir dengannya."

Levi menaikkan alisnya. "Jadi itulah alasan kau pergi tadi dan merengek sekarang?"

"Iya, terlebih, kulihat kau sepertinya orang kasar, aku takut adikku kenapa-kenapa."

"Oi, bisakah kau tidak melihat dari tam…"

"Tapi, setelah kulihat kau dengannya…

Levi menunggu pernyataan Eren yang ngomongnya sengaja diperlambat. "…sepertinya Mikasa sangat nyaman di dekatmu, dia seperti takut kehilanganmu."

Levi kaku

"Dia bahkan sampai membawamu ke rumahnya…"

Levi melotot.

"Akhinrya aku berpikir, mungkin bersamamu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah Mikasa miliki, aku merestui kalian sebagai abang."

Levi tidak jadi desak pipis

"Merestui…?"

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan membahagiakan Mikasa, kalau tidak, aku tak akan segan-segan menghajarmu." Ucap Eren dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Aku menghormatimu, maaf atas kelancanganku tadi, menggenggam perusahaan orang tua pasti bukan perkerjaan yang gampang."

Levi membalas senyuman Eren walau hanya berberapa senti. "Terimakasih, bocah."

_Akhirnya aku dapat restu!_

"Ah, Levi, kau tadi mau mencari wc ya?"

"Tidak, tidak jadi."

"Kalau begitu yuk ke ruang tengah, aku lapar~" ajak Eren dengan santai lalu menutup pintu kamarnya, mereka berdua kemudian jalan menuju meja makan dengan damai.

Sementara itu, dibalik koridor, Mikasa, Grisha, dan Carla yang menguping dari tadi pembicaraan mereka berdua berlari ke meja makan agar tak ketahuan~

_Eren merestuiku dengan Levi!_

* * *

3. Rival baru, rambut caramel.

"Petra?"

"Hai,Levi."

Ruang kerja Levi sedang kedatangan tamu, seorang wanita berbadan imut berambut caramel, memakai longdress bermotif bunga, Petra Ral namanya.

Mikasa yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah meja Levi dan sedang mengerjakan tugas dari bossnya itu menghentikan ketikan jarinya diatas keyboard, perhatiannya teralih ke wanita yang sedang tersenyum manis di depan prianya.

"Apa kabar Levi?" tanyanya dengan santai setelah dipersilahkan Levi duduk di kursi tamu.

"Aku biasa saja." Jawab Levi dengan santainya. "Ada apa kau datang kemari, hm?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu"

_Bertemu dengan Levi?_

Mikasa mulai kesal, apalagi melihat Levi yang merespon jawaban gadis itu biasa-biasa saja.

"Mikasa." Panggil pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Ya.. sir.." jawab Mikasa sedikit kaget karena tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tolong buatkan teh untuk tamu kita ini" perintahnya.

Dan Mikasa tegak dengan tidak santainya, sambil memberikan ekspresi tajam ke Levi. Lalu berjalan terburu-buru menuju pantry.

_Dia cemburu, eh?_

"Wah, siapa dia? Sekretaris barumu,kah?" tanya Petra. "Kudengar, tidak ada yang betah menjadi sekretarismu, ini sudah sekretaris yang keberapa?"

"ke-9." Jawab Levi agak kesal karena pertanyaan Petra barusan yang sedikit menyinggung dirinya.

"wah, dan kenapa dia bersikap aneh sedari tadi, ya..?" tanya gadis itu polos.

_Dia kesal melihatmu_

"…Mungkin dia mulai terlihat tak betah…."

_Bukan, dia cemburu denganmu_

Di luar ruangan, Mikasa yang sedang memegang nampan yang diatasnya ada secangkir teh hangat itu hendak membuka pintu. Sementara di dalam, Petra kemudian tersenyum kepada pria muka teplon tersebut. "Ne, Levi, bagaimana kalau dia berhenti…."

CKLEK, KRIEET

"….dan aku menjadi sekretarismu."

DEG

Kata-kata Petra barusan sukses menyambutnya diambang pintu. Mikasa melotot, ia melotot kearah boss dan tamunya. Mukanya tersirat kekhawatiran, dan kekesalan.

_Apa mau wanita ini?_

_Sedari tadi dia banyak tersenyum dengan Levi_

_Dan apa-apaan pertanyaan barusan?_

_Jangan-jangan dia mau merebut 'posisi'ku?_

Levi melotot, petra menelan ludahnya. Sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, sadar dengan suasana dan atmosfere yang sedang mengisi ruangan itu, dan sadar ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan main-main Petra barusan.

Mikasa tetap bersikap profesional, ia tidak mau memandang wajah Levi yang sedari tadi sudah memandang cemas ke arahnya. Ia jalan, kemudian meletakkan cangkir itu ke hadapan Petra, belum sempat Petra berterimakasih, ia keluar dan pamit dengan anggukan.

Semakin cemas saja, Levi refleks hendak mengejar Mikasa.

"Kau mau kemana, Levi?!" tanya Petra ikutan panik.

"Mau mengejar pacarku, kalau kau memang bercanda dengan pertanyaan barusan kuharap kau intropeksi selera humormu, Petra." Kemudian Levi berlari keluar dan mencari Mikasa.

Petra termenung sendirian, berjanji dalam hati kalau Mikasa balik, ia harus meminta maaf.~

Kita lihat ke atap gedung kantor Levi~  
Angin berhembus kencang, menerpa kulit wajah oriental Mikasa. Ia bingung harus menangis atau marah, ia juga kesal dengan otaknya yang memerintahkan dirinya untuk lari seenak jidatnya tadi.

"Mikasa!"

Mikasa membalikkan mukanya, lalu melihat orang yang meneriaki namanya, Levi.

"Kau salah paham, tadi itu dia sedang bercanda, kuharap kau mengerti!" ucap Levi panik, dan berjalan mendekati Mikasa.

Mikasa memadang Levi tajam, menantang sorot matanya. "Lalu, siapa dia? Kenapa dia seperti dekat denganmu?!" tanya Mikasa penuh emosi.

Levi menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya berat. "Dia temanku, sahabat kecilku, wajarkan kami terlihat dekat? Dan dia ingin bertemu denganku karena kami sudah tidak bertemu 4 tahun, puas?!" jawab Levi tak kalah emosi. "Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik."

Mikasa melotot, semua pertanyaan dalam hatinya terjawab, dan perasaan amat lega mengerubungi hatinya. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan dan memeluk tubuh cebol Levi dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak pria itu. Levi membelai rambutnya.

"Aku yang menantangmu, aku pula yang meninggalkanmu, itu tidak mungkin kan? Dasar bodoh."

"Maafkan aku karena telah berburuk sangka padamu, Levi."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

Mikasa tersenyum lega, bahkan air matanya pun keluar bersama kecemasannya.

Akhirnya keduanya kembali ke kantor. Dan keadaan pun membaik, ketiganya ngobrol kembali, dan malah Levi ditinggal sendiri karena kedua wanita mulai bergossip~

_Petra memang gadis yang ceria dan sangat baik_

* * *

4. Selasa, hari paling mencenangkan.

DI ruangan, Levi dan Mikasa sedang bekerja masing-masing. Sama-sama berada di layar komputer, Mikasa kadang sibuk menerima telepon panggilan dari orang-orang yang hendak bertemu bossnya. Sementara Levi terus melototi monitor laptopnya dan melihat semua laporan dari kepala divisi di perusahaannya.

"Anda capek, sir?"

"Sedikit."

"Mau saya buatkan minum?"

"Mm."

Mikasa dengan semangat dan tersenyum keluar dari ruangan menuju pantry. Levi memandang lenggak-lenggok tubuh gadis itu sebelum menutup pintu.

_Mood gadis itu terlihat sedang baik_

Levi melihat jam, pukul 11 siang.

_Jam istirahat._

_Mungkin ini waktunya_

Mikasa pun masuk ke ruangan Levi dengan secangkir kopi. Kemudian ia letakkan cangkir itu dihadap Levi. Levi memandang wajah gadis itu.

"Mikasa."

"Ya, sir?"

"Duduk disini." perintah Levi sambil menyuruhnya duduk di kursi di hadapan meja kerjanya. Mikasa bingung karena ia tidak disuruh duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Ada apa, sir?"

Levi kemudian mengambil tas kantornya, mengeluarkan berberapa surat. Namun ia memberikan Mikasa satu halaman saja yang isinya hanya ada kolom tanda tangan Levi dan dirinya.

"Tanda tangani, **sekarang**." Perintah Levi lagi dengan nada yang meninggi di bagian 'sekarang'. Membuat Mikasa bingung dengan kelakukan boss…pacarnya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Levi kemudian mengambil berkas itu dan menujukkan dari jauh "Lihat, ini ada tanda-tanganku, kau tidak perlu takut, ini proposal, wajarkan kalau boss meminta tanda tangan sekretarisnya sebagai saksi?"

Memang, di kertas itu hanya ada tanda tangan Levi. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Akhirnya Mikasa menandatangani kertas itu dengan cepat, bagaimanapun juga, bossnya meminta unutk menandatangani semuanya dengan cepat.

Memang berbahaya, menandatangani sesuatu tanpa setau kita apa yang harus disetujui, tetapi dalam kasus Mikasa, yang dirinya sangat mempercayai Levi. Dan tanda tangan orang yang dipercayainya juga ada disitu. Terlebih lagi, yang Mikasa tau itu mungkin sebuah proposal, yang memang perlu tanda tangan darinya.

Levi pun mengambil surat itu, lalu memanggil Armin, seseorang yang dipercaya Levi di kantornya.

Armin datang, dengan ramah, ia terima berkas yang ditanda-tangani Mikasa tadi, Mikasa bingung. Karena biasanya dialah yang akan memegang proposal itu setelah ia tanda-tangani. Bukan Armin.

"sir, sebenarnya itu berkas a…"

"Arlert, tolong antar berkas ini…" Levi tidak memperdulikan Mikasa.

"Kemana, sir?"

Levi pun memutar kepalanya menghadap Mikasa yang masih memasang muka panik dan cemas, kemudian Levi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan dengan mantap, ia jawab pertanyaan Armin..

"…antar berkas itu ke KUA."

Mikasa, yang menelaah kepanjangan KUA di dalam otaknya, mimisan hidungnya, memerah total mukanya dan hampir pingsan~

_LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

* * *

5. Owari, (full)percakapan setelah Armin pergi~

"Berkas-berkas tadi itu ke KUA?!"

"Iya, kau tau kan KUA itu apa bocah?"

"Jadi..tadi itu…"

"Itu surat penyataan pernikahan."

"Lalu anda menyuruh saya menandatangani nya tanpa saya tau surat apa itu?"

"Aku yakin, kalau kau tau pun itu surat apa, kau takkan menolak."

"Anda benar-benar…"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan anda lagi, aku capek mendengarnya. Lagian kita berdua disini"

"ini kantor dan saya kan harus so…"

"Jangan terlalu sopan dengan calon suamimu…"

"ja..jadi..surat tadi..intinya anda …?

"Jangan anda lagi."

"Maaf, jadi..intinya sekarang kau melamarku?"

"Gunakan otakmu, bocah."

Mikasa merasa déjà vu~

_HAPPY ENDING YEAH_

AN

Jiahahaha -

Saya merasa pangling setelah baca ulang percakapan Mikasa pake 'anda" ke Levi. Tapi yang mau gimana namanya juga boss ya…

Lagi semangat mau bikin cerita ini, dan kebetulan pada minta sequelnya, ya udah jadilah fic ini~

Dan formatnya begini gapapa yaa…

Maaf kalau ada chara yang OOC, itu semua demi mendukung cerita saja kok~

Jawab di review Wawancara Jadi Sekretaris:

DJ-san: hehehe yang rekomendasi si Sasha, nah yang rivalnya si hidung mancung~ hehehe kokoro saya juga doki-doki ngetik fic ini #apaan~

Rizanami :Iya ini one-shot, nih sequelnya :3

Caraka PW : Nggak jadi multichap jadiin sequel aja gapapa ya :') Hahaha saya suka pair straight~

Dan tak bosan-bosannya, maaf kalau alay dan typo dimana-mana~

FIC ini pun berakhir…

Tolong review minna-san? :3

Salam dari Skiz


End file.
